1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for workflow management, and more importantly, to a method and system for managing and monitoring task distribution and fulfillment.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Businesses must acquire and manage large amounts of information for decision making, planning, and operating the business. Each enterprise implements business processes for collecting and managing the information required for that particular enterprise. These business processes typically specify the individuals responsible for generating information, for reviewing and approving the information, and for accessing and using the information for specified purposes.
In general, existing workflow management systems are “task/queue oriented.” That is to say, a task is assigned to a worker and the tasks in the worker's queue are monitored and prioritized so that the tasks get completed. In order to distribute the tasks to the workers, managers spend a vast amount of time balancing their associates' workload. Project managers, for example, sometimes find it difficult to identify the most important task in the queue. Indeed, far too much reliance is placed on an individual's memory and on manual steps for distribution of work. Moreover, just because a task is assigned to a worker does not mean that the task gets completed, or completed on time. While monitoring systems exist that monitor work assigned to a worker to ensure completion of the task, these systems are reactive in nature. That is to say, typically, these systems alert the manager when a task sits in a queue too long (e.g., the worker has too much work, falls behind, or is not available to work, etc.) while other workers are available to complete these tasks. The manager must then spend the time to re-distribute the tasks to other workers who may or may not have other tasks in their queues. It may also be necessary to alert the worker to which the newly assigned task has been sent if it requires immediate attention, which in turn would delay the tasks in the newly assigned worker's own queue. A direct consequence of such a system is that customer commitments and/or critical deadlines may be missed.
Using disability claim processing as an example, processing disability claims is a significant part of the business activities of insurance companies. However, it is to be understood that workflow management is not limited to just disability claim processing or just to the insurance industry. Efficient processing of claims provides benefits not only in retaining and attracting customers, but also in minimizing costs. In the past, insurance companies have serviced all claims in the same manner, regardless of complexity.
Due to the complexities and multiple separate tasks that are associated with most claims, the tasks contained within an individual claim need to be prioritized when a claim is being processed. Accordingly, what is needed is a system that can separate a project into individual tasks, prioritize the tasks, and distribute the tasks to associates who in turn carry out the tasks, and capture all of the work performed by the associates. It is therefore desirable to develop systems and methods for the management of work flow whereby work distribution decisions are governed by an associate's need for work, rather than by a predetermined schedule that creates work to be categorized and distributed.